


The sandwich Thief

by wentzways



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, asshole au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 03:17:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3920956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wentzways/pseuds/wentzways
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the first day it happened, Clint didn’t think much of it. He sure as hell was aggravated though. Who did this kid think he was? He clearly must’ve heard Clint behind him with Tony, talking about how much he wanted that sandwich. And then he just fucking goes and takes it.</p>
<p>“What. Who does that kid think he is?” Clint grumbles as he just saunters away. Tony can’t help but laugh at his friend and picks up his own food, going “I guess you probably graded his paper and he got a low score. This is what you get from being a TA, remember those kids who egged your car?”</p>
<p>---- Loosely based off of the Asshole AU masterpost on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The sandwich Thief

**Author's Note:**

> this is literally just lowkey silverhawk bye it’s based on that Asshole AU post about character A getting to the cafeteria before B and taking their favorite sandwich.

On the first day it happened, Clint didn't think much of it. He sure as hell was aggravated though. Who did this kid think he was? He clearly must’ve heard Clint behind him with Tony, talking about how much he wanted that sandwich. And then he just fucking _goes and takes it. ___

__“What. Who does that kid think he is?” Clint grumbles as he just _saunters _away. Tony can’t help but laugh at his friend and picks up his own food, going “I guess you probably graded his paper and he got a low score. This is what you get from being a TA, remember those kids who egged your car?”___ _

____Fuck. God did he remember that. The police thought it was so _hilarious _that they couldn't stop laughing and in the end they never found out who did it.___ _ _ _

______“….Shut up Tony.”  
—–_ _ _ _ _ _

______Sandwich thief has been doing his self titled job for days. Clint is so ready to take an arrow and just. fucking. kill. him. “You know, he’s always alone except with that creepy girl who’s dating Ultron._ _ _ _ _ _

______” I can shoot him, and only she would miss him. Only her. I could do it in private too, so she wouldn't even know. Just one shot, that’s all I need with my arrow.“ He muses to Tony, after, the 9th day of the continuous sandwich robbings._ _ _ _ _ _

______By now, Tony is over sandwich boy. “Are you serious? Dude I don’t think you realize how much you’re overreaching to this. He’s just some dumb younger kid who’s getting food too, chill out. You’re making it out like he’s the president and he just stole your candy when you were five years old. One day you’ll beat him and then you’ll thank me, your amazing best friend who helped you defeat him.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______And, well fine, Clint can complain to Natasha instead. But before that he will not stop to make a comment to Tony saying to “Stop bringing your damn dorito boyfriend to our apartment at night we can hear you through the walls you dick.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______The boy’s head to sit down, all while still bickering and then he realizes, ‘Fuck no I can’t tell Nat she’ll think I’m being a baby too.’ So he doesn’t until one fine and dandy afternoon all ruined b–_ _ _ _ _ _

______“What’s wrong with you? You’re always so ready to complain and these past two weeks you’ve been all angrily glaring at that white haired kid.” Natasha confronts him, assuming he had a thing with the kid but then the kid was a dick._ _ _ _ _ _

______Clint obviously doesn’t tell her but Tony’s got a big fat mouth and blurted it all out.  
“Okay, so why didn’t you tell me? I’ll talk to him tomorrow, get him to knock it off or just beat him up.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“You can’t do that, he’s like, super fucking fast.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Says you.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Tony blurts out “Nah he’s right. This time you can’t do anything, you Superwoman wannabe.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______This gets him water poured on him and _fuck _he can hear the kid laughing at them and then he hears Wanda scold them “Ultron! Pietro! Stop, thats rude.” And Tony whips around and gives them the finger and yeah, he should not but he does, and Wanda sends him an a not so nice mental image and he’s quick to stop.___ _ _ _ _ _

________Nat grins, “I like her.”  
—_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________They kind of have a friendship feud for a while, all of them trying to one up each other with their abilities. Clint forgets about the sandwich for a bit and enjoys himself with everybody. He’s not used to all of this excitement but nonetheless, he’s pretty sure his team is winning this feud._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Except there is Steve, the mother hen, who tells them to stop. “You guys are going to get hurt and not everybody on campus enjoys this charade you’ve all got going on.” He tells the six of them, but Tony just shushes him and tells him that “He’ll change his mind when he’s dating a winner.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________—_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Natasha is the one who breaks first, to take it to the extreme level. Pietro is evading every one of her pranks, up to the one where she sends Thor to him with his hammer and Pietro tries to knick it from him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________She has had enough of him going, “I saw that coming.” with his smug grin and Clint has to admit, if the boy wasn’t almost 9 years younger than him _and _not stealing his sandwich he’d totally go for him. Well. He’s still going for him either way. But the damn guy is so oblivious that Clint wants to punch him in the face and scream “Let me make out with you for a bit”.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________—_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________The sandwich stealing stops. He’s not sure why, but he sees Pietro all the time and the boy runs away from him. It shouldn’t hurt but it does. Clint was pinning after him, after all and he kind of thought Pietro felt the same. But he guesses not._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________He tells Natasha one night, while he’s drunk off his ass at her house with everybody except Pietro there. Her eyes widen because, fuck, he’s her best friend and she should’ve realized and oh god she’s the reason the boy stopped stealing his sandwich._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“I need to go.” She cries out, and everybody kind of looks at her because her and Steve are the only sober ones and this is her house- what is she on about? “I’ll explain later, Steve you’re in charge!” as she dashes out to find her best friends crush.  
—_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________The following Monday,  
Clint is excepting no Pietro. He just finds Tony and they go to the lunchroom together like they usually do. But he sees a flash of white go by and he’s confused, is Pietro going to see Wanda? Did something happen?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________But when he gets in the lunch line and sees Pietro there, taking _his fucking sandwich _he’s caught off guard and then Pietro has the nerve to burn it and then turn around, hanging it to Clint and going, _“You didn’t see that coming?” _______ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________—_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> Im a piece of shit talk to me about hawksilver and stony at my main: wentzways.tumblr.com


End file.
